micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Nerland
Nerland, also known as the Talamhcliste Imperiacht in Gaelic is a micronation in northern New Jersey, mainly located along the Raritan River. The nation is very compact and does not wish to overextend it's borders unless it is necessary. It holds knowledge and research as some of its founding values and is nation of origin for the Méadú Agus Loighic ideology. History Origins & the Toppat Clan Before Talamhcliste, Mórimpire Ishaan was the boss of his own group known as the Toppat Clan. Today this group is recognized as the first pre-Talamhclisteach entity. The clan would break up in early 2015 when many lost faith in its power. Rise & Fall of the Republic In later 2015, Ishaan and the Council of Nerds declared the "Republic of Nerdlandia", an oligarchical republic based on pure Méadú Agus Loighic, at the time known as Logikism. This name was deemed too long and changed to Nerland. The republic was unable to get anything acomplished and Chancellor Sanders was not the right leader the country needed to govern. This led to the Council to choose Ishaan to rule once more. He quickly abandoned the failed republic and Ishaan installed a new dictatorship, becoming the Supreme Despot. Early Despotic Era This proved successful and allowed the nation to easily be governed with only having to ask one guy when making decisions. Field Marshal Liam joined the ranks of the government with Ishaan & Liam creating many battle plans. Marshal Liam was instrumental to the creation of the original government. After his departure to the U.S. State of Georgia where he formed a new territory and continued to expand the influence of Talamhcliste throughout new areas, the nation known as Astovia was created. Many citizens of Talamhcliste wished to see Astovia wiped off the map like Former Duke Lynch of Lyslia in the Warmonger Crisis of 2017. This popular action of war was prevented due to Mórimpire Ishaan's longstanding friendship with Emperor William and desire to keep peace. Trials of Diplomacy & the Astovian Civil War In 2018, Talamhcliste entered the League of Micronations, opening the nation to new opportunities. During the Astovian Cilvil War of 2018, King William of New York awarded the islands of Saint Pierre et Miquelon and Prince Edward Island. After the war, the treaty of Somerset was signed and Talamcliste seized the half of Connecticut west of the Connecticut river while conceding lands on the western boarder to Astovia. On the 16th of October 2018, Talamhcliste joined the NAP with Astovia and others. Concords and Intermicronational Formations In 2019, Talamhcliste became a member state of the Reformed Intermicronational Confederation as well as the Alliance of the Crowns which allowed Talamhcliste yet more diplomatic relations and opportunities. The year also came with new reforms in language, titles and culture to give the nation an increasingly distinct identity. Present Day Today, the nation of Talamhcliste is very prosperous compared to the rough republic of the early days and Mórimpire Ishaan wishes to form diplomatic ties with other micronations. Vassals Barony of Bernardsville The Barony of Bernardsville was the first duchy to be created by Talamhcliste. It only consists of the town of Bernadsville and Baroness Aine still promising to form militias. It was originally just an experiment to see what the Baroness would do with a tract of land. Barony of Nutley The Barony of Nutely was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Nutely and Baroness Maya wishes to spread the promises of her barony into the town. Barony of Denville The Barony of Denville was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Denville and Baroness Avni is determined to make Denville an economic center in Talamhcliste. Barony of Piscataway The Barony of Piscataway was granted to Baron Michael in 2018 and consists of the town of Piscataway. Republic of Beckland The Republic of Beckland is a Republic carved out of the Talamhcliste Antarctic Territories. It used to be known as the Duchy of Beckland, but President Ravencroft reformed the government into a republic. Titles In Talamhcliste, titles are the rights to have a position in government, own an area of land or other less important things. Some of the titles are: Empires Talamhcliste Imperiacht The Talamhcliste Imperiacht consists of only the Kingdom of Talamhcliste. It is the primary title of Mórimpire Ishaan and his empire. Empire of Antarctica The Empire of Antarctica is comprised of the entire continent of Antarctica. Within this empire, the Talamhcliste Imperiacht owns the Republic of Beckland. The title is not owned by anyone and can be claimed by anyone who conquers 80% of the territory. Kingdoms Kingdom of Talamhcliste Talamhcliste is comprised of the Duchy of North Jersey and the counties of Talamhcliste/Somerset, Essex, Middlesex, Morris, Union, Mercer, Monmouth, Hunterdon, Warren, Hudson, Bergen, Passaic and Sussex. Before the formation of the Talamhcliste Imperiacht title, this was the primary title of Mórimpire Ishaan. Today, this Kingdom is within the realm of the Talamhcliste Imperiacht. Kingdom of Ostarctica This kingdom is composed of the entirety of the eastern continent of Antarctica. The Talamhcliste Imperiacht has land in the Duchy of Beckland that is within the Kingdom of Ostarctica. No person holds the title of the Kingdom of Ostarctica but Mórimpire Ishaan may claim it. Duchies Duchy of North Jersey This duchy is within the Kingdom of Talamhcliste and holds all the counties of the Kingdom of Talamhcliste. Republic of Beckland This republic derives it's name from a relative of Mórimpire Ishaan and is held by President Ravencroft. Although having the name of republic, this title is on the same level as a duchy. It is within the Kingdom of Antarctica. Duchy of Brian Boru This duchy was gain during the Astovian Civil War after a deal with Emperor William. It compromises of Brian Boru Isle (Prince Edward Island) and Saint Pierre et Miquelon. This duchy is named after Brian Boru, the high king of Ireland closest to unifying the island. Duchy of Connecticut This duchy comprises of the states of Connecticut and Rhode Island. Talamhcliste is in control of the county of Logantacht, west of the Connecticut river. Logantacht is controlled by the Logan clan, a close relative of Emperor Ishaan's dynasty. Types of Titles Mórimpire Allows you to be the Mórimpire of all of Talamhcliste. It is passed down to the eldest child, but if all the children are not fit to rule, the Mórimpire gives their inheritance to their closest relative. Feudal Allows a duke or duchess to own a tract of land in Talamhcliste. It is passed down to the eldest child, but if all the children are not fit to rule, the duke can give his land to anyone in his will he trusts. Elected Elected titles are titles that can be given to anyone if they pass through the standard voting system. It depends what specific title it is for in terms of how much power the person will have, their term limit and if they control land. Titular Titular titles are custom made titles created by vassals or the Mórimpire. After a year, the titular title will become legitimate and will become a duchy, an elected title or something new. To create a titular title: # Create a name and purpose of the titular title # Contact the Mórimpire so it can become official # Get a flag or coat of arms from the Mórimpire # Create rules for the new titular title # Have these rules approved by the Mórimpire # Put yourself or someone else in charge of the titular title Note: If you break the laws of Talamhcliste, as punishment your titular title may be destroyed Context For any people seeking more information, here is the place Christmas Conference of 2017 The Christmas Conference was a meeting of Duchess Aine, Duchess Maya, Duchess Avni, Duke Rishi, Duchess Clare and Mórimpire Ishaan to create new titles and create new laws. The meeting also aided the member's local problems and issues. Duchy of Lyslia The Duchy of Lyslia was a title given to Duke Lynch and it is located in the eastern side of Warren Township in the Watchung mountains. This title was revoked when Duke Lynch tried to start a war with Astovia in the warmonger's crisis of 2017. The War in Silence The war in silence was fought just before the creation of Kaitain, in 2017, A silent war was fought, to destroy current powers and install Talamhcliste as the main power, the weapon of choice was always espionage. The war ended in success for Talamhcliste. Duchy of Kaitain After the departure of Field Marshal Liam to the U.S. State of Georgia, he created a military presence in the town of Canton and continues to expand Talamhclisteach Influence through espionage and other secretive tactics. Other powers inside the new Kaitain Territory-(created 2017) were completely neutralized through forcing enemy powers into submission and espionage to transform them into new Talamhclisteach territories. The duchy later exited the Talamhcliste Imperiacht in 2018. Politics & Government The government of Talamhcliste is a Dictatorship founded on principles of knowledge and order. It takes the absolute rule of Molossia and American government with states. If an entity or person owns a sizable piece of land, they will be invited to the Comhcheangal. This is a system of governing allows the lords and ladies of the nation to be represented. Comhcheangal The Comhcheangal or 'the Combination' is the secondary governing body of Talamhcliste in which the lords and ladies of the nation meet. The first meeting of the Comhcheangal was in the 30th of April, 2018. Standard Voting System Talamhcliste uses this voting system for it's elected ministries: * Be approved by Mórimpire Ishaan * Gain a majority among then any other candidate * Vassals cannot run (Baron, Baroness, Count, Duke, Duchess, Kings, Queens or President) * Can form coalitions with other vassals to vote for one canidate The Ministries of Talamhcliste Minister of Defence Minister of defense is a title in Talamhcliste that gives the power of the Talamhcliste army and navy. The M.O.D. is an elected position and in order to become mister of defense you must go through the standard Talamhcliste voting system. The Minister of Defense can: # Raise an army if approved by the Mórimpire # Have meetings with the Mórimpire to discuss battle plans # Suppress reveolts The Minister of Defense must step down or apply to have one more terms. Terms are one year long and a new minister will be elected every May the 2nd. Minister of Research The Minister of Research is an elected title that is the head of the Department of Research of Talamhcliste. In order to become the M.O.R. you must go through the standard Talamhcliste voting system. The Minister of Research can: # Spy on other micronations # Collect information that may be useful for the Talamhclisteach Governament # Work with the Minister of Defense to develop new weapons The Minister of Research must step down or apply to have one more term. Terms are one year long and a new minister will be elected every May the 2nd. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior is an elected title that is the head of the Department of the Interior of Talamhcliste. In order to become the M.O.I. you must go through the standard Talamhcliste voting system. The Minister of the Interior can: # Manage the laws of the nation # Regulate the production in the nation # Work to enforce the law within Talamhcliste The Minister of the Interior must step down or apply to have one more term. Terms are one year long and a new minister will be elected every May the 2nd. Diplomacy & International Relations Astovian Union The Astovian Union or Astovia has been a staunch ally of Talamhcliste from the formation of the nation on 29th November, 2017. The leaders of Astovia, Emperor William Attkins and Mórimpire Ishaan Raman-Bogan of Talamhcliste are close friends. League of Micronations Talamhcliste has been a member of the League of Micronations since 2018 and uses it's services for legitimacy and protection. Alliance of Micronational Crowns Talamhcliste has been a member of the Alliance of Micronational Crowns since the 22nd of July, 2019 and uses it's services for legitimacy and protection. Reformed Intermicronational Confederation Talamhcliste has been a member of the Reformed Intermicronational Confederation since 2019 and uses it's services for legitimacy and protection. Culture and Traditions Since Neland is placed in the United States of America it speaks English, but has also invented Talamhclisteach "improved" English. It is heavy influenced by European cultures such as Irish, German and Italian and also Asian cultures such as Indian, Filipino, Cantonese, Korean and Han Chinese. The three main religions of Talamhcliste are Christianity (Catholic & Protestant), Hinduism, Judaism and Atheism in order from largest to smallest. A Church of Talamhcliste is an idea to create a church specifically for Talamhcliste, but it is only a draft. Holidays (in no specific order) Méadú Agus Loighic Méadú Agus Loighic or Expansion And Logic is the guiding principle of Talamhcliste. The philosophy is designed to rid the mind of corruption such as social trends, the hierarchy in modern schools of thought and other places is strongly disliked. In Talamhcliste, intelligence and moral standing decides you. Talamhclisteball The perpetually passive-aggressive polandball personification of the nation of Talamhcliste. Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Dictatorships Category:Oligarchy Category:American micronations Category:Flags Category:Micronations in the Eastern Hemisphere Category:Irish Speaking Regions Category:Hindi-speaking regions Category:Nerland Category:Micronations in the United States Category:Empires Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Antifa Category:Libertarianism Category:Despotic Nations Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:New Jersey Category:Semi-Feudal Category:Capitalist Micronations Category:Capitalist Category:Conservatism Category:Anti-European Union